


For You Merlin

by Samaria_Aurea



Series: What Should be There isn't [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Era, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samaria_Aurea/pseuds/Samaria_Aurea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sequel to 'What Should be There isn't', Months later Arthur learns more about his beloved Merlin and he will realize his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For You Merlin

Arthur wrapped a cloth around the poppet after dousing it and placed it back in a box and slid it under his bed. His new servant wasn’t likely to check there. He went to his desk and sat down. Staring into the distance and wringing his hands together. The ache in his chest was crushing but he had to push through, he had to be strong.

“Arthur,” his head snapped up and he wildly looked around his chambers but no one was there.

“Arthur,” the voice was more insistent this time and Arthur was out of his seat. He thought he heard a quiet chuckle as he almost made himself fall with how fast he had risen.

The voice kept calling and Arthur built up the courage to follow it to it’s source. Making sure that his sword was properly in its sheath at his side before leaving his chambers and heading towards the dungeons.

XX

When he reached the bottom of the staircase he was met with a large dragon. He remembered what Merlin had told him months ago when he’d been alive and warm in Arthur’s arms, that the last dragon who also had given Merlin advice was captured by Uther and kept prisoner under the castle. Merlin’s words were what kept him from attacking the dragon on sight.

“Kilgharrah I believe is your name, correct?” Arthur wasn’t entirely sure. It had been many months since Merlin had told him the name.

“You are correct Young Pendragon. And I have called you down here to tell you of the destiny you were supposed to have with Merlin, before Uther took him from this world,” The Dragon shifted and resettled, “Get ready to stay here a while Pendragon, I have a great many things to tell you.”

Arthur leaned against a rock, ready to listen to everything the Dragon had to say. By the end of the Dragons talk Arthur had slid to the ground, his head on his knees and his hands on his head, his eyes filled with tears.

Everything the Dragon had told him made him miss Merlin so much more. How Merlin had been born for him, to care for and protect him. He had already known that Merlin used his magic to save him in several situations, but he’d never realized the extent, the times that Merlin almost died for him, the actual number of people that Merlin had had to kill for him, those who had lost their lives helping Merlin and how their deaths must’ve weighed on his conscience. It was getting harder for him to breathe, a heavy sensation in his chest.

Before he entered a state of panic the Dragon spoke.

“When you die you will see him again in Avalon, and when Albion's need is greatest, you will both rise again, The Once and Future King and his Sorcerer.” With that the Dragon flew out of sight into a deeper part of the cave.

Arthur stayed on the ground for a few more minutes and then rose, a sense of determination filling him as he left the Dragon’s cave.

XX

Arthur was sitting beside his father on his deathbed. Uther had been steadily growing weaker the past few months and a month prior he’d been prescribed bedrest by Gaius who had been unable to determine any physical factors to the King’s continuing failing health.

Arthur worried the poppet in his left hand and brushed back his father’s hair with his right. He shushed his father as the whimpers continued. “This wouldn’t be happening if you had been a better man Father.” He removed his right hand from Uther’s heated forehead and reached for his dagger. He pointed the tip right where a heart would be on the poppet. Uther could clearly see what his son was about to do and sounds of distress left him. Arthur took one last look of his father alive before he plunged the dagger into the poppet. A scream trapped in Uther’s throat was the last sound he made before he finally stopped moving altogether.

Arthur stood and put away the dagger and hid the poppet in the small satchel he kept with him. He bent down and kissed his father’s forehead and closed his eyes before heading to the doors. He caught the attention of one of the guards. “Get a messenger, have him tell the court that King Uther is dead.”

XX

Arthur stood amongst Leon, Geoffrey, and Gaius who were all worried about Arthur and the Kingdom.

Gaius put his hand on Arthur's shoulder and spoke. “Are you sure you’re ready to be King, to rule Camelot? No one would blame you if you held it off, your father did just die a few days ago.”

Arthur didn’t want to be coddled, He was a grown man and none of them would be treating him like a child if they realized what he’d done to Uther.

“I’m ready to rule Camelot, and I will be better than my Father,” Arthur held his head up, presenting himself with authority. “You will not keep me from becoming King.” He stared each man in the eyes challenging them and was satisfied that they no longer were voicing any protests.

“I expect my coronation to be held within two weeks and to make sure that it is spread far and wide that the ruler of Camelot is Arthur Pendragon.” With that he left the council room and returned to his chambers.

XX

Arthur stood outside the throne room waiting for the announcers to say his name, he could faintly hear Geoffrey talking about the coronation to the court. Then the announcers said his name and the doors opened. He strode in back straight and shoulders squared, the perfect picture of royalty.

He got to the dais and kneeled before the throne, Geoffrey beside him holding the crown. A few seconds went by and Geoffrey began the vows.

“Will you solemnly promise and swear, to govern the peoples of Camelot according to their respective laws and customs?”

“I solemnly swear so to do.”

“Will you to your power, cause law and justice in mercy to be executed in all your judgements?

“I will.”

“Will you protect this kingdom against all manners of attack and do everything within your power to help Camelot?”

“With my life.”

“Then by the sacred power vested in me, I crown you Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot.”

With those last words Geoffrey placed the crown on his head and he rose and faced the people.

Geoffrey beside him shouted to the court. “Long Live The King.”

The court started chanting it. “Long Live the King. Long Live The King. Long Live The King.”

Arthur watched the people before him and thought about his lover, the reason why he had pushed to become King now.

_For you Merlin, I will change Albion into the land you dreamed of, and I will do so with pride._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The coronation vows are literally ripped from the show, please don't sue me BBC. I hope you enjoyed this sequel. I greatly enjoyed writing this idea down after thinking about it for a while. Sorry it took me damn near 5 months before I thought of this. Feedback is appreciated, please leave comments.


End file.
